miraculous_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma
An akuma is a black butterfly-like creature (Yellow in Miraculous Red) responsible for transforming people into supervillains. An army of them is created and led by Doomsday while Red Noir and Verre Arc are tasked to capture/destroy them. Appearance When a butterfly is turned into an akuma by Doomsday, it turns orange with translucent yellow spots. Before being turned into an akuma, it is pure white and yellow. Creation and abilities Doomsday creates an akuma by charging a butterfly with his dark energy. The purpose of an akuma is to possess an important object of a person, forming a link between the person and Doomsday. Once the deal is made, the akuma in the object releases yellow smoke that transforms the person into a supervillain. They also can squeeze through incredibly small spaces, being able to get through the crack of a closed elevator door, which is impossible for normal butterflies. If an akuma is removed from one's object but goes uncaptured and unpurified, it will duplicate itself exponentially. The copies of the akuma will subsequently fly around and indiscriminately seek out other humans. Any humans that make contact with the akuma clones will turn into exact physical copies of the original host's villain form and be petrified in this state. Should the akuma's former host manage to regain the negative emotions that transformed them, to begin with, the original akuma will return to corrupt them once again, and the aforementioned duplicates will awaken and be under their full control, becoming a massive clone army. Which results in Red Noir and Verre Arc actually destroying them without giving them mercy. When multiple akumas are in existence, they can form a giant swarm shaped like Doomsday's head, which he can speak through. Defeat The akuma leaves the object it inhabits after it is destroyed. From there, Red Noir can catch it with his Grappling Claw in order to "de-evilize" it by removing the dark energy from it. Afterward, once the akuma reverts back to being a normal butterfly, he releases it, and the butterfly is free, not returning to Doomsday's lair. If the akuma is released without being purified, it will multiply and infect other people. But when it is defeated and purified, its duplicates will vanish, reverting the original victim and the other people affected back to normal. The victim often has no memory of the event. Sometimes in some instances if Red Noir becomes very stressed out of a certain villain, he will give the akuma no mercy and instead destroy it with his Grappling Claw or Red Blade. Trivia * In Japanese, "akuma" (悪魔) means "demon" or "devil." ** Akumas are not evil by nature. The gold color just means they're charged with power. * In most Asian lore, butterflies symbolize change but are a sign of bad luck when in large numbers. ** Also, in some animistic beliefs, the sight of butterflies or moths approaching or entering one's house means that an unexpected guest or intruder will arrive in the near future. * Akumas are similar to Kwamis, both being able to inhabit an object and transform a person into a superbeing. * They also appear here on Miraculous Ladybug. * Akumas are one of the main enemies in the Miraculous Red Game. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Supervillains